Remnants of Regrets
by obsessiveicequeen
Summary: Because of love, Edward left and returned to Bella. Because of love, he left and returned...ten years later.


**Remnants of Regrets**

Summary: The Cullen family moves on with their lives as their troubles have finally ceased. They moved into a new town, settled in and start blending in. However, a new concern must be dealt with. A woman in her early thirties is their new teacher and a vampire is trailing her. Immersed in their painful past, they ignore all and the Cullen family can only watch them on the sidelines as they see the tragic alternative parallel of another couple.

**Prologue**

Dawn was a cautious being as the darkness ended.

The spell that was casted to create a mysterious and dangerous allure to the night was broken. The black, tainted matter was lifting as the Light triumphed. Rays of light started to streak through the sky in shades of blue and purple. The fearful nightmare of darkness dissipated as the sun began rising in the horizon, declaring a new beginning.

In a forest below, far away from civilization, the atmosphere was tense and filled with anticipation that was prominent in the silence. A young looking man stood still in one of the forest's numerous clearings. He had his back leaned against the trunk of a wide tree with his arms crossed over his chest, his posture rigid. His head bend low towards the ground and he was oblivious to the shadows that flittered and curled around him as the leaves of the looming trees shifted in the wind. The woods were quiet as the creatures of this dwelling continued to be lost in their slumbers.

Somewhat impatient, the man twisted his left wrist to display the time on his watch. The small hands were approaching closer to six in the morning. The person he was waiting for was not late yet. Placated, he folded his arms quietly and dips his head low again.

The gold irises of his eyes were cloudy as he became lost in his thoughts.

A small wind blew and his dark bangs flown around his face and his brows creased. His hand lifted to brush his bangs back. However, before he could sweep his bangs aside, he heard a snap. His attention was diverted to footsteps that were in his hearing range. He turned his head towards that area in an abruptly. It wasn't long before the footsteps were louder and the branches of a nearby tree move. Brittle leaves rustled and fell to the ground as a young woman entered the clearing.

Golden eyes softened ever so slightly as he turned himself towards her direction. Long, silky black hair that fell straight to her hips flowed smoothly behind her as she walked up to him to with a smile on her lips. However, his gaze hardens and narrows as he became reminded of the purpose of this meeting. He watched as a small, delicate and pale hand flipped a lock of hair over her shoulders and his resolve grew.

Undeterred by the cold gaze in his eyes, the young woman approached him with a skip in her walk.

Dark, brown eyes filled with affection looked up and met his.

Her smile grew.

"Hey."

He didn't answer.

He merely looked at her with that blank look in his eyes and the silence that was once comfortable became awkward in her ears. Worry began shining in brown eyes as the woman looked at him with a small frown on her face.

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

Her voice was soft and gentle, each word flowing melodic even as worry entered in her speech.

Her voice would be something he would miss about her.

She watched in confusion as he began stepping away from her and turned his back to her instead of answering. The short distance he created made her feel disconnected from him somehow, although she could see him in front of her. The feeling of apprehensive fluttered inside of her in a discordant manner and she breathed a little heavier.

'Why do I have a bad feeling that something I don't like is going to happen?' she thought.

She stared at his back which faced her and the ominous feeling grew. She wondered what was happening. Silence was never awkward between them and his eyes were colder than before. Her mind was racing, grasping for an answer and she blinked upon reaching her conclusion. She understood what he wanted to say and she stared at him in disbelief.

He was a vampire. She was just a human.

He is immortal. She is mortal, and he would never turn her because of the repercussions.

He decided that their relationship were to end today.

Why?

Her mouth parted, and she breathed heavier. She wanted to say something, but her voice was blocked somehow. Her heart sped up, and her chest rose and fell rapidly. She stared at him speechlessly, her eyes wide at the sudden news that has been unspoken.

The dark hair man heard her breathing deeper and her heart beat racing. He sighed to himself. He knew she would understand what he wanted to say. She understood him better than anyone.

Her intelligence would be something else he would miss.

"Why?" She demanded.

He replied, "We'd spoken about it before."

Her eyes narrow.

"True, but the argument never ended because we didn't want to talk about it. Why now?"

"I won't turn you."

She didn't know what to say.

It was a true fact that she wants to stay human; immortality held no interest for her because of the repercussions. Being human made who she is. She doesn't want to lose her identity and she didn't want to be alone and immortal. She was afraid of being bored. She was afraid of losing her reasons to live. However, for him, she knew she would be willing to change to be with him forever. He was the only man she wanted to be with. Immortality wasn't something so fearful if he was by her side.

However, he knew of her fears and it made him unwilling.

He turned around, looking at her with resolve as he began his claims.

"Having immortality doesn't mean I can't die."

She countered his argument, determined to have her say.

"That means I don't have to live either."

Gold eyes narrowed. "I do not want to be the one who causes your death."

She scoffed, riled up in the dispute.

"Death is inevitable. No one can escape it. You won't, I won't, not even those elders of yours will.

We will all die someday, but that's how life goes."

She understood why he was doing this, but she wasn't happy.

Anger is apparent in her stance as they entered a realm they didn't want to be in. They were breaking a barrier that neither wanted to leave from to talk about a subject neither wanted to talk about. However, it was necessary. They couldn't deny the troubles the Volturi will bring if they were found out. Something will happen today, for the better or the worst. It would be devastating to them and both of them had to make a stand now, because everything was ending.

And she was scared.

It made her want to touch him, something she avoided despite her love, because it could be the last time. He was frightening her, because she hates to be touched. She acted upon her desire anyway.

He lets her.

He sees the fear and it hurts him because he causes this.

She walked up to him, tilting her head up to meet his stern eyes. She lifted her hand to touch his cheek, feeling the cold and smooth skin whose pallor was even lighter than hers.

She sighed in relief upon reaching contact and she spoke.

Her voice was soft, but determined even as she caressed his cheek.

"You shouldn't fear death for me. Death is an eternal slumber beginning. I won't wake up again, but that doesn't mean it will be painful."

He responded gently.

"I don't want you to be forgotten."

Wanting more contact, she rested her head on his chest and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He reflexively envelops her in his arms possessively. She breathed in deeply and she continued her persuasion quietly, but passionately, trying to make him understand her views.

"Since when have humans understand a person so well? The only people they want to know are politicians or celebrities and all they want are scandals. Will they really remember me as they should? Will they remember my personality, my personal habits, my thoughts, or will they only remember my accomplishments?

Will they even remember me?

Do other people matter so much to you?"

There was no answer.

She continued on her previous argument.

"Life is so much more difficult compared to death. It's so chaotic, and it is the reason why we should live. There are so many things to see and experience. Do you really need a beating heart to tell you if you're alive?"

His arms embraced her tighter and he lowered his head towards her ear and whispered. "If your heart doesn't beat, you will depend on killing to survive. You won't dare run over a squirrel when you're driving, even if that means you get into an accident. You can't kill a man; you won't even kill an animal. "

She chuckled. "I'll adapt somehow. I'm already a murder for eating. Am I not like a vulture for eating the flesh of animals? Does it matter if we cook it over a fire to be civilized? I'm a killer just for surviving."

"You never killed them."

She responded curtly. "It's why they're dead."

It was his turn to sigh.

"I don't want to lose you. Immorality changes people."

He didn't want the life in her eyes snuff out because the world no longer held interest for her. He didn't want to destroy who she is. He didn't want her be indifferent to world like he was. He didn't want to see that look in her eyes.

"Change doesn't have to be bad. I will still have you with me.

Besides, I don't want any other man.

Do you?"

"If that will make you stay human."

'I won't.' She thought to herself stubbornly.

Despite the number of men that existed, she knew that they were all the same. They talked and cared about the world as the general population did. She held no interest about sports, celebrities, or fashion. It was why she didn't date or have many friends. She went to him because she knew he was different. He understood her when no one else could. Not even her family knew her the way he did.

She replied frankly.

"I won't be human if I'm with them. They're too boring and I'll die alone."

This was the part where he was conflicted. He knew what she said was true. She was never happy, even if she smiled or laughs. They were always too brief, forced, and held a bitter undertone. When he met her, she had sad eyes that were ignored by everyone. No one could understand her silence to the world around her.

However, that didn't mean things would end happily. She might not be happy with them, but that doesn't mean that she could be happy with him. Love didn't solve everything and it isn't eternal.

He told her that.

The grip on his waist stiffened.

'Love isn't eternal?'

The silence was deafening as she contemplated the meaning of love.

It was true that love didn't solve everything. She knew it from experience. A relationship didn't hold just basing it on love. There was trust, commitment, and communication that was necessary in a relationship.

However, "love isn't eternal"?

She didn't know.

She wanted to believe it wasn't true, but she is pragmatic. She had to agree with him. Who knows how long love lasts when humans couldn't last for years. Love holds a different these days.

She wanted to take this risk though. He is the most important person to her.

Don't you have to fight for what you wanted to be happy?

She wants to know, would love be eternal if she stayed with him?

Even if she had to be turned into a vampire, she wanted to try.

She didn't want her fears to oppress her.

She spoke once more.

"You make me human."

Her heart was beating furiously and she knew he could hear it.

To them, the world was ending in their eyes.

The argument is almost over.

Her face was pale and worn as she waited for him to respond. She even held her breath in and brown eyes stared at him pleadingly.

If his heart was alive, it would have been beating alongside as hers.

He didn't want this to end, but they couldn't stay together. The Volturi would have found out and kill her for knowing their existence. Even if he turned her, it wouldn't guarantee her happiness.

She would become cold and bitter if he left her alone or die. He didn't want to see that.

He looked at her for the last time, letting memory commit her in his mind.

He prepared for the outburst she will display.

His mouth opened to speak.

"No."

It wasn't he who spoke.

She saw the certainty in his eyes and his body was rigid. She knew he would refuse.

She felt her heart was bursting into pieces somehow even though she could still hear it beating.

In the back of her mind, she wondered if this was how a heart was broken.

Her body was numb, her mind blank.

She felt hollow, as if everything inside was being scooped out and disappearing.

She was empty.

She didn't want to feel this.

She protested.

"No."

It was faint, but he could hear it clearly as if she shouted it.

She began objecting; holding him at arm's length and looking at him with desperation in her eyes.

Her words were no longer spoken with rationality. She wants him to be with her.

Nothing else mattered.

On the other hand, his mind was frozen at the outcome of the argument, but he heard everything she said with sharp clarity.

If he didn't want to turn her, they could keep things the same as it was. They could still be together.

When he spoke, there was no hint of warmth in his speech. It was cool, impassive.

"They would still kill you."

She felt something dark and overwhelming growing in her chest.

She felt her life draining into the ground.

She was dying.

She attempted to keep her voice steady and speak, but she was left gasping for breath.

She was deteriorating before his eyes.

Her legs were trembling slightly as she tried to keep her balance.

Her arms were limp by her side as she stood in one spot.

He stepped away from her.

Hot tears trailed down her cheeks rapidly, but silently from blinking eyes.

She stared at him, but said nothing.

Her eyes were wide, void of expressions.

She was quiet, but it was in an unnatural manner.

He couldn't look at her, not when she was like this.

The young woman he knew wasn't capable of breaking down like this.

She kept strong and persists.

He felt as if he was violating something sacred as he watches her destruction.

He turned around, preparing to leave and disappear.

Before he left, she composed herself to a point where she could speak, but it was hoarse, and frail.

She whispered in a subdue manner, "Will I see you again?"

He didn't answer.

She saw him running off.

He was already at a far distance before he disappeared.

She was left alone in that clearing.

Alone, she fell to the ground and began crying earnestly in the shadows.

She stayed there unresponsive to all.

Time passed, unknown to her.

It wasn't until light shone through the darkness and fell on her form before she noticed anything.

She looked up, red rimmed eyes staring at the light that gave off warmth to her.

Her eyes led to the sun which shone brightly and it lightened up the forest.

She laughed bitterly.

Of course; on the day her heart was broken, it was a beautiful day where everyone else would be smiling while she was miserable. She always was contradicting herself in one way or another. Why couldn't Heaven let the rain fall, if only to cry with her for a while?

Her attention preoccupied, she was more receptive to the world around her now.

Looking around, she got up, dragging herself and began walking to the edge of the forest.

She wants to leave; she could still feel his presence lingering.

The pallor of her skin was paler than normal and she felt colder. The light on her skin left her shivering as she entered the city again. Her eyes were still red and blank, lacking the liveliness that others held. The smile on her face was made mechanical, small and forced. She did nothing that indicated the reason of her behavior and walked steadily as she smiled politely to the world. The few that passed by her on the street ignored her as they continued on their morning errands.

As she reached her home, she went to the mailbox and reached for the mail.

There was nothing.

Regardless, she walked up to the door and opened it with a smile.

She entered through the door to find her father making his way down the stairs to make breakfast.

He stared at her and saw her pale skin sickly.

Concerned, he look at her and asked, "Are you sick?"

She replied with a monotone tone, "No."

He wondered what she was doing outside. It was rare for her to leave the house.

"What were you doing?"

Her voice was dull as she answered.

"Getting the mail."

"Was there anything?"

"No."

She began walking to her room and she heard her father telling her that breakfast will be done.

She said, "Yes father. I'll be there in a minute."

She didn't mention say anything else, just continued her day.

She did not think about the man who had left her and continued her existence in the lonely world.

She never thought about him since.

Nowadays, she reminded people of a porcelain doll.

Her eyes continued to look forward towards a distance no one acknowledge or could see.

She continued to smile her small smiles that mock the world of its oblivious state.

Her state of apathy hasn't change until ten years later.

He returned.


End file.
